Echo, Meet Maximum Ride
by castielslittlebitch
Summary: This is a story about when Echo, an OC, meets Max and her flock. This is before Dylan ever came and a little after Ari is supposdly killed. Rated T for violence and language.


Echo could 'see' them with her echolation. She could plainly hear thier wings

pushing the air around, even though they were five hundred meters away from her. She could hear thier heartbeats in the air with her acute ears. She couldn't physically see

see them because she was blind, her eyes a milky white. She knew that they were a catious group, veering away at the first sign of trouble. She also knew that if they saw her that they would retreat from her, making her only chance of speaking to them terminated. Completly. She then knew what exactly to do: She'd have to kidnap thier leader. Echo could 'see' the leader; it wouldn't be too hard. What can a girl who has wings possibly do to her, a freak?

Echo moved in on the flock, now only three hundred meters away. The beats of thier hearts were astoundingly loud. Maybe each of them were scared. Or maybe each were all full of adreniline. Surely they had seen her already. She knew she wasn't too hard

to miss: after all, black against a light blue sky is noticable, right? She then heard one of the flock members say something about her, and she cursed at herself. She had blown her only chance...or had she? She shot out her echolocation once more and saw them still flying in the same direction. She only had one shot at this. Only one chance to kidnap the leader.

She then fired another round of echolocation and saw that the flock had split up into two uneven groups. She knew the leaders voice because she had heard the leaders voice before, a long, long time ago. So long ago, she doubted that they even knew who she was anymore. She then saw her chance, and she flew into the sky, her black, bat-like wings making her swoop in like a night hawk.

She drew closer to the first group, and she could hear them start to move away from her as she drew closer to them. She just needed them all to speak...and, as if fate were on her side, the first group did speak.

"Angel! Twist helix!"

"But Fang-"

"Do it! Gazzy...you got 'em on you?"

"Always do, Fang."

"Use 'em before she gets closer to us."

"Got it."

She then heard a whistling sound coming closer to her, and she dropped down into the sky deeply, curving perfectly back up like an avenging angel. She had not heard the leaders voice there, so she moved on to the next group that consisted of three people. The leader had to be in this group. She had to be.

Echo moved in to the first body that she could 'see', and discovered it was too young to be the leaders. She then felt a kick connect with her gut, but that barely fazed her. She then felt a round of punches hit her jaw squarely, but even that didn't distract her from her mission. Suddenly, she heard a girl say sharply "Nudge! Move!" Echo jolted as if struck by lightning, and then she reached out her conciousness until she met the leaders brain. Echo then shot another round of echolocation to find the leader and realized that she was right in front of her. Echo grabbed what seemed to be the leaders shoulders, then smacked her rock-hard head into the leaders, making a smacking sound. She then heard a sharp intake of breath, and then she kneed the leaders gut a few times, just to soften her up a bit before she knocked her out.

Maximum Ride gasped for air as the strange intruder kneed her gut five times. Who was this girl? How did she find them? And why on earth did she make the low, soft keening sound every now and then?

Echo knew that there was a spot at the back of the neck where, if you correctly hit it hard enough, the person could black out instantly. Echo had also done it plenty of times to do it by instinct. So, without hesitation, she smashed the area with a hard fist, and she was satisfied with the suddenly limp body of the leader. She then noticed that the other flock members were smashing at her, though it felt like light raindrops to Echo. In fact, it felt like a they were trying to give her a massage. It felt wonderful, but she had no time to be enjoying thier unintentional massage. She powered up her

midnight wings, and then shot out of there, already several miles ahead of the flock.

Echo headed over to her hideout, where she had lived for the past five years. She then placed the leader on a chair and chained her to the chair. She then connected the extra length of the chain to a hook on the concrete wall. She then walked away from her prisoner and lowered the barred cage that had been hidden in the cieling. There was no way that the leader was getting out of there. Not unless she had superstrength. Which, to Echos knowledge, she did not.

Echo then heard the leader curse. Maybe it was the fact that she was in pain. Or maybe that she was chained up to a wall while chained to a chair while stuck in a barred cage.

"Who the hell are you?" The leader asked her in a pained voice. Echo sighed, then walked to the cage and said softly "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I just

need to ask you a few questions, okay?" She heard the leader snort, then she said in a sarcastic tone "Hmmm...I haven't heard that phrase...I dunno...a few hundred times from a billion traitors in my life." Echo then walked through the bars until she stood right in front of the leader, her face a mere inch away from the other girls face. "We can do this the hard way, or we could do this the easy way. Your choice. And do not test me. I will react in a very painful way."

Maximum Ride flinched as the strange girl drew closer to her. The girls face was then directly in front of Maximums, and she looked deep into the milky white eyes. The strange girl could've been attractive if she didn't have the white eyes. She had tan skin that was smooth, and she had pitch black hair that was drawn back in a long, silky ponytail. She wore a black, leather jacket over a black tanktop, and she had black skinny jeans that showed off her slim, muscular legs. The outfit was finished with a

set of black, knee-high boots. The girl then turned and walked through the bars again.

She made the weird keening sound again, then she asked "So. Which way are we gonna do this?" Maximum laughed shortly, then stopped and said through gritted

teeth "Go to hell, you bitch." She saw the strange girl nod, then the girl said in her

soft voice "Okay then. Let's get this show on the road." Maximum then felt

something enter her brain, and her head started to really kill her. _That was the wrong move, Max_, the Voice said to her. _No. Friggn'. Duh._

Echo pierced her conciousness into the leaders, looking through all of her memories.

Most of them were unimportant and personal, but a few of them were very informative

to her. She then withdrew from Maximum Rides conciousness, and she heard Maximum Ride take in sharp intakes of air. "See? We could've done it so much more unpleasent then that. But you decided to push me a little, and that's what you got. So next time, listen to the adults here, okay?" She heard Maximum Ride curse, and Echo couldn't help but smile her fanged smile.

Maximum saw the strange girl smile at something, and then she realized the girl

didn't even have teeth; she had _fangs. "So...who exactly are you?" She asked the _

_weird girl. The girl was then suddenly back in Maximums cell, her head looming in front of Maximums, still grinning. "I'm someone that would simply love to become_

_a participate of your lovely flock." That was when Maximum realized she had a slight _

_accent, adding to the strangeness of the girl. "It's a mixture of Aussie and German, with a hint of British in it, but thank you," the girl said. "You just realized that I _

_had an accent. Well, that's what it is." Maximum gave the girl a blank look, knowing _

_that she couldn't see it. "I've moved around a lot. So, can I join or what?" _

_Echo heard Maximum Ride sigh, and then she heard Maximum say "Sure. You seem_

_pretty decent, actually." And then in a quieter voice Maximum Ride said "Yeah, and _

_a little weird too." Echo smiled, then said "Oh yes, I heard you and your flock when we were separated by five hundred meters. I can hear all of your heartbeats as well. I know exactly what is on each of your minds. All of you fly very loudly, so I'm _

_guessing that you've never actually trained at being silent fliers." She then ripped the chains off of Maximum and melted the cage by touching the bars. "So, shall we?" She heard Maximum sigh, and then she and Maximum leapt off into the sky, flying _

_towards the flock. _


End file.
